narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 516 Diskussion
Keine Spoiler-Informationen außerhalb der Spoiler-Diskussion angeben solange nicht das komplette Kapitel erschienen ist! so, die spoiler sind da. endlich beginnen schon die ersten auseinadersetzungen (kabuto vs anko und einige shinobi der allianz wurden von deidara und sasori überwältigt). komisch, dass die kage sich da so sehr sicher sind, dass sie gewinnen obwohl sie eigentlich auch keine ahnung über kabutos edo tensei-armee haben ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 14:01, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) finde ich auch wie sollen die das denn schaffen, sogar die zetsus reichen aus so stark wie sie jetzt wahrscheinlich sind Sasuke 94 14:20, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) bin mal gespannt was das letzte Training von Bee mit Naruto sein soll und was er da nach kann außer mit dem Kyuubi Chakra Gegenstnde zu bewegen. Aber schön, wie sich alles für die Kämpfe fügt: Kankuro ist genauso in luftigen Höhen unterwegs wie Sasori (da ist ein Re-Match angesagt), Tsunade wird auf Dan treffen (und wahrscheinlich mit ihm tragisch abtreten), Shikamaru darf gegen Asuma ran, ... Wird krass werden. Rafael ich glaube nicht das Tsunda mit Dan abtreten wird. Weil sie ja nicht an der Front ist bin mal gespannt was mit Anko passiert. ich glaube shizune wird auf ihren onkel Dan treffen. Johnny/ジョニー 13:18, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sagt ma der "root" anbu, den ma sieht, is das nich die Person aus Sai's Buch... da wird bestimmt auch ein aufeinandertreffen folgen :ja, das ist shin. Johnny/ジョニー 17:37, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin ja mittlerweile zur Erleuchtung gekommen, und deshalb glaube ich jetzt, dass Zabuza und Haku gegen Suigetsu kämpfen werden. Die drei Takas werden sich nämlich auf die gute Seite schlagen, weil die zwar alle moralisch ein bisschen fragwürdig, bzw. durchgeknallt drauf sind, aber im Prinzip sind das ja verhältnismäßig "gute" Menschen. Karin will Sasuke, Juugo inneren Frieden und Suigetsu sein Schwert. Ich glaub nicht das die auf Weltzerstörung Bock haben. Und wo schon mal die Chance da ist, kann er sich ja mit seinem Senpai messen, auch wenn ich glaube dass er gegen Zabuza und Haku mit Juugo im Team kämpfen wird. Bietet sich ja auch an, weil Haku in einfrieren, bzw. was gegen seine Verflüssigung ausrichten kann, wird bestimmt ein krasser Fight, ich hoffe ich hab Recht =P. --DasallmächtigeJ 18:18, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ob Naruto nach dem training das Kyuubi herbei rufen kann. Vielleicht versucht Naruto ja dann auch alleine die kompi aus dem Natur und Kyuubi Chakra zu meistern. Kabuto hat jetzt 2 neue Körper für sein Jutsu (Anko und Tokuma Hyuuga). mich würde würde es auch intressieren wieviele Körper Kabuto wirklich intressieren kann. anko und tokuma sind doch garnich tot oder hat man gesehn wie die beiden gestorben sind?? O_o wenn ja hab ich des übersehn... YunaHatake 20:34, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nein, allerdings dürfte die gute Anko keine Chance ggn Kabuto haben und Verstärkung ist für sie auch nicht in Sicht. Von daher siehts schlecht aus ^^ TeeTS 21:58, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) die hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!!!^^ YunaHatake 14:03, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) vlt. bekommt ja sasuke, in einem schwachen moment von kabuto, noch die chance auf ein letztes gespräch mit seinem bruder. :-) könnte mir auch nit vorstellen wem itachi sonst hallo sagen sollte bzw gegen wen er kämpfen sollte^^greetz Phreak2k 11:32, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wir nähern uns dem Ende von Naruto und ich hoffe, dass Kishi diesen Krieg gut darstellt, was aber schwierig wird. Das Kapitel war einer der besten in letzter Zeit besonders die Rede von Gaara fand ich gut. Weiterhin hoffe ich, dass Sasuke im Krieg doch noch seine Meinung ändert und den Shinobi hilft...danach kann er von mir aus sterben xD. Joa und bin immernoch gespannt auf die Kraft die Itachi Naruto gegeben hat. Grüße das wäre doch so ziemlich öde und langweilig wen nach dem Krieg dann so alles so super toll zu ende geht und dann nichts mehr zu erzählen wäre. Wir nähern uns noch lange nich dem ende ;) Aber die Rede von Gaara fand ich auch klasse und ich freu mich schon auf die ganzen Kämpfe die uns nun bevor stehen :) Vanel5780 22:12, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wieso sollte es denn nicht jetzt zu Ende gehen mit Naruto? Es sind keine weiteren Gegner da, der Krieg ist ja wohl klar Gut gegen Böse ..es wird nur einen Sieger geben. Außerdem was sollte denn Naruto noch großes lernen? Er ist ja jetzt ehh so stark mit Sennin Modo und Kyuubi Chakra..und wie Könnte man ein Manga besser beenden als in einer alles entscheidenen epischen Schlacht? Wer genau darüber nachdenkt wird wissen, dass diese Schlacht das Ende von Naruto (ich mein nicht den Charakter Naruto,sondern die Serie^^) sein wird. Oder habt ihr noch irgendwelche Vorschläge,was passieren könnte? mfg ich warte drauf das die ninjas ihre raumschiffe auspacken und naruto gegen alienninja kämpft :D YunaHatake 12:30, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) es wäre doch langweilig wen jetzt alle bösen Tobi, Kabuto,Sasuke (?) sterben und Naruto mit 16 dannach gleich Hokage wird. :Ich persönlich fände einen Part III auch besser, einfach weil dann die Metamorphose Junge, Jugendlicher, Mann komplett wäre. Mein Geheimtipp wäre ja, dass Bee und Naruto die Bijuu verlieren, aber Akatsuki so geschwächt wird, dass sie den Juubi erst in ein paar Jahren vereinen können und naruto und Co. in der Zeit trainieren. Ist aber eher unwahrscheinlich glaube ich. Wäre aber cool. --DasallmächtigeJ 17:34, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :Es muss nicht heißen, dass nach der Schlacht Naruto sofort Hokage wird. Von mir aus könnte Kishi dann zeigen, was nach dem Krieg in den nächsten Jahren alles passiert ist und dann könnte man auch den erwachsenen Naruto zeigen oder so. Einfach zu sagen es wäre langweilig ist keine Begründung. Den Vorschlag von Dasallmächtige finde ich aber gut. Aber würde Naruto nicht sterben wenn ihm der Kyuubi genommen wird ^^". mfg : :das würde auch nur für ein Kapitel reichen und das würde auch nichts besonderes sein weil so macht man am haufigsten schluss. das wäre auch ein mieses ende. : :an das hab ich auch gedacht aber dann wäre naruto nichts mehr besonderes ich glaube dass be stirbt und für naruto finden sie einen ersatz wie vll sora ich weis dass das ein fillerchara ist aber das mit chuukichi und so kann auch mit sora passiern das ist meine meinung zum thema ich könnte mir auch gut vorstellen das tobi besiegt wird und so weiter... und dannach schafft es orochimaru wieder zukommen und es gibt ne 3. staffel in der dann oro wieder der hauptbösewichtelmann ist YunaHatake 19:36, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) kann ja auch sein das Naruto Tobi und Juubi besiegt und dabei hinter geht Kabuto Tobi und Kabuto macht dann einen auf Oberbösewicht. (was mit Sasuke passiert keine ahnung) Also Kishi bekommt ein haufen Geld mit seinem Anime und Mangas, deswegen wird es bestimmt noch lange weitergehen, außerdem, glaube ich das im 6 Sarg Rikuudo Sennin ist und das Naruto und Sasuke noch einen Entscheidenden Kampf machen werden und laut Naruto wird einer von den beiden dann sterben... Also ich denke das Naruto und Bee auch ihre Bijuus verlieren und das Bee dann stirbt, Naruto überlebt das ja da er ein Uzumaki ist allerdings da er sein Bijuu anders kontrolliert als Bee nämlich Körper und Chakra getrennt das diese nur den Körper des Kyubi extrahieren. Bin mal gespannt was Kishi bei Naruto noch zaubert der müsste ja eig wegen das Kyubi Chakra auch Katon beherschen oder ? und entwickelt daraus ein feuersturmrasenshuriken XD Mit Sasuke und Itachi wird warscheinlich auch noch ein gespräch kommen vl ist die kraft die Itachi Naruto gegeben ja nur ein stück seiner selbst was er in Naruto versteckt hat und holt es sich zurück um aus dem edo Tensei Kontrolle rauszukommen weil Itachi war ja nicht dumm XD und mit Tobi mhm keine Ahnung Obitos Körper hat er aufjeden nicht das passt mit den namen Tobi einfach nicht ausserdem hätte kakashi das chakra des sharingan nicht erkennen können ? da wäre es doch aufgeflogen oder weil sich das chakra vom auge ja nicht ändert. Grüsse von SAMEHADA warum begreifst dus nicht nirgendwo steht das das kyuubi katon beherscht nur weils orange ist besitzt es noch nicht das feuerversteck bleib mal ruhig, er hat nur ne theory aufgestellt. und nervig wie diese tobi-obito-theorie ist das allemal nicht. obwohls trotzdem falsch ist LipiNoBakuha 15:55, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich fänd es auch cool wen Naruto noch ein Element hätte. ich würde es auch nur gerecht find wen Kishi ihm auch ein noch komplet neues Element wie bei Sasuke (Enton) bekommen könnte. ich bin auch fast überzeugt das naruto noch sowas wie "licht" kriegt oder so. wenn sasuke mit seinem enton amaterauso kontrollieren kann, kann naruto mit seinem magneton (:D) bestimmt die äußere erscheinung des kyuubis kontrollieren, wie auf cover 5...14 oder 515 wars glaub ich LipiNoBakuha 18:28, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC)